


Our family

by Sassybutt0216



Series: Home again [4]
Category: Gilmore Girls, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kids, Love, Marriage, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassybutt0216/pseuds/Sassybutt0216
Summary: Lorelai Gilmore is a coffee shop owner. Steve Rogers is a soldier coming home from the war. When Steve is walking around New York he comes across this cute little coffee shop called L&L. Will the coffee shop owner and her daughter charm our soldier?





	Our family

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gilmore Girls or Marvel. I am just playing with the plot. Reads these as one-shots. It is going to be a series. Each chapter is going to be different one shot. I hope you guys enjoy.

"James, what are you doing?" I asked him. He had a marker and was drawing on the wall.

"Nothing daddy." He said hiding the marker behind his back.

"Mommy is going to be so mad," I said picking up my 4-year-old and walking into the kitchen. I sat him next to Rory and walked over to Lorelai making breakfast. She turned around and looked at me. I gave her a quick kiss before taking the food in her hand out of them and setting it on the table.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Like I am going to pop." She said waddling over to the table and sitting. "They are really active today. They like kicking my bladder."

I walked over to hear and kneeled. "Be good to mommy. We can't wait to meet you." I said kissing her stomach.

"They are traders. They stop kicking when you talk to them." She said groaning.

I laughed at her. "Don't worry. Only two months to go." I said getting up off the floor. "Hey question what takes makers off the wall?"

"Why is there marker on the wall?" She asked looking at James.

"I wanted to draw you a pretty picture." He said with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full of food," I told him.

"Thank you for the thought buddy, but next time draw it on a piece of paper. We can draw while your sister is at school." She said to him.

"Okay, mommy." He said taking another bite of his cereal.

"Get the rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. That should take it off the wall." She said taking a bite of the pancakes she made.

I went to grab all the stuff to get the marker off the wall. Once the marker was off the wall I took Rory to school. It was a normal routine that we did on the weekdays. We would get up and have breakfast together. After breakfast, I would take Rory to school and then come home and spend an hour or so doing some work and then we would find something to do with James. Lately, with Lorelai being seven months pregnant we have been doing things at home. We were having twins this time. One boy and one girl. We have decided on Sarah May and Richard Anthony for names. We wanted to honor our parents. We lost my mom a year after we were married to Breast Cancer and this year we lost Richard to a heart attack. It had been a heartbreaking time. Since the wedding and the birth of James Lorelai and her parents have come pretty close.

**************************************

"Welcome to the world Sarah and Richard." I said to my new borns.

I looked over to the bed where Lorelai was sleeping. I smiled as I help Richard in my arms. Richard and Sarah looked a lot like Lorelai. They had her blue eyes and her darker hair. James was my mini-me. He wanted to be a lot like me. The twins were very much Lorelai. I was going to have to watch out when Sarah starts dating. She was going to be a heart breaker.

"Are you going to let me see my babies?" I heard Lorelai say.

"Hey, sleepy head. How are you feeling?" I asked handing her Richard and then grabbing Sarah and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sore but I am good." She said giving me a smile and then putting all her attention on the baby in her arms. "We make some cute kids."

"Yes, we do," I said to her. We were going to let Rory and James meet the twins tomorrow. We wanted Lorelai to rest a little before they come in. "Thank you for everything."

"Don't need to thank me. Sarah is the one who told you that you should come to the coffee shop." She said laughing.

"True. She is always looking out for me. Even when she is gone." I said.

"Yes, she is. I love you." She said.

"I love you too," I said leaning down careful not to squish the twins and kissed her. I was very lucky to fall in love with this crazy coffee addictive lady.


End file.
